tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Comes to Breakfast
Thomas Comes to Breakfast is the eighteenth episode of the second season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Two Old Hands in 1989 and then later, Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Thomas' driver jokes that Thomas could almost run his branch line without him. Thomas does not realize he is joking though and becomes conceited. He brags to Percy and Toby later at the sheds and both tell Thomas that he needs a driver, but to no avail. The next morning, a fire lighter comes and starts up the engines' fires. Thomas wakes up as the warmth spreads through his boiler and then realizes his opportunity to run by himself and prove Percy and Toby wrong by stopping and wheeshing in front of them. Thomas slowly starts moving along the track, but does not know that he is only moving because a careless cleaner has fiddled with his controls. Thomas quickly finds his mistake and tries to stop, but he cannot without his driver. At the end of the tracks sits the stationmaster's house. Thomas crashes through the end buffers, the fence and the front window just as the family is sitting down to breakfast. The house rocks and shattered plaster and glass are everywhere. Both the stationmaster and his wife are angry at Thomas for crashing into their house and ruining their breakfast in the process. After the stationmaster's wife bangs the door to the dining room, more plaster begins to fall onto Thomas. After workmen lay rails through the garden, Donald and Douglas arrive and pull Thomas free of the house. Thomas' front has been badly damaged by the impact and he is in disgrace. Back at the shed, the Fat Controller scolds Thomas for his actions and sends him to the Works to be mended, but for a long time. As a result, a diesel railcar is going to be brought in to run his branch line and informs him that diesels always stay in the sheds unless wanted and never crash into stationmaster's houses. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife * The Careless Cleaner (does not speak) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Children (cameo) * The Victorian-style Engine (portrait cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) * Daisy (not named; mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * The Windmill * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * The Watermill * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard and a deleted scene from Thomas, Percy and the Coal are used. * A foreshadow to Daisy is made. * A portrait of a Victorian-style steam engine depicted with a moustache can be seen at the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house. * Footage of the episode was used as a reference to the original story read aloud by Christopher Awdry in the exclusive YouTube documentary 70 Years of Friendship. Christopher also stated that this was one of his favourite stories. * A large scale model of Thomas was used for the scenes inside of the house. ** Also, this is the only episode to use an engine's large scale model until Jack Jumps In. * When the narrator says "The stationmaster was furious!" the wall set-up behind the stationmaster is different in the restored version. * In George Carlin's US narration, when the stationmaster's wife shouts "Now I shall have to cook some more!" the sound of the door being banged sounds quieter than in the other dubs for this episode. * The cereal box that the stationmaster's son is holding is a recreation of Kellogg's Corn Flakes. * This marks the only time in the television series, that shows Thomas without a lamp. * When the Fat Controller scolds Thomas when he returns to the sheds, he says "You are a very naughty engine" in a firm voice in the UK. However, in both US narrations, he says "You're in a lot of trouble, Thomas" in a calm voice. The change was likely made because many viewers in the US would not understand how Thomas would be told off in such a manner for something that's technically not his fault, making it seem as if he had possible trust issues with Thomas. Goofs * In the US, this episode aired before the first season episode, Toby the Tram Engine and the second season episode, Donald and Douglas, meaning that viewers in the US would not know who Toby, Donald, and Douglas are. * Clarabel is facing the wrong way and her roof is lifted when Thomas comes into Tidmouth. * When the narrator says that Thomas had become conceited, Thomas actually appears to be sad. * When Percy and Toby are asleep, Toby is tilted to the left. * In the close-up of Toby sleeping, his windows are open slightly, but in the wider shot of the three engines in the shed, Toby's right window (viewer perspective) is completely open. It is then again slightly open when Thomas is rolling out of the shed. * Just after Thomas finds that he cannot stop, he passes a station building on his left, but in the next shot, he has not passed it yet. * In the shots from Thomas' perspective before he runs into the house, the tracks on the right all seem to end abruptly at a wall (the wall is presumably there to hide the edge of the set). * Just before Thomas crashes into the house, the window did not have glass in the frame. * As Thomas crashes into the house, his wheels are not moving, nor do they move as he is being pulled out of the house. * In the interior shots of the house, the people are almost as big as Thomas due to the fact that their large scale models were used. * When Thomas is rescued, a bush is lying on his buffer beam, but when the Fat Controller is talking to him, the bush seems to have become larger. * When Donald and Douglas pull Thomas out of the house, he is wearing his lamp. In the close-up of Thomas' front, the lamp has disappeared. * In a close-up of Thomas' driver, he is clean shaven, but in some non close-ups, he has a beard. * When Thomas is pulled away from the house, he looks unharmed. However, in the next shot, a bush suddenly appears on his suddenly damaged buffer beam and his head lamp vanishes. * It is clear to see that a bent buffer beam has been placed on top of Thomas' own when it is damaged. * When Thomas says "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" the sheds and the engines are all arranged facing the wrong way. * During the close-up of Percy looking cross, Donald's tender is seen in the background; because of that, this episode was recorded during the second season episode, Break Van/Donald and Douglas, where Donald's tender was still jammed in the signal box. However, later in the episode, Donald appears with his tender intact. * In the close-ups of the Fat Controller, the faded marks of where a smile had been are visible behind his frown. * The Portuguese and Spanish dubs credit George Carlin as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. * Thomas' eyes are off-centre from each other throughout the majority of the episode. * The narrator says that the Ffarquhar Stationmaster was furious, but he looks very sad. * In George Carlin's US narration, he does not provide a muffled voice when Thomas speaks behind his bush. * The two bits of clay used to simulate Thomas' half-open eyelids a badly put on, so you can see some gaps in his eyelids. * Bridget Hatt is one of the Ffarquhar stationmaster's children. Quotes * Driver: You know just where to stop, Thomas. You could almost manage without me. * Narrator: Thomas had become conceited. He didn't realise his driver was joking. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * (Thomas brags to Percy and Toby) * Thomas: Driver says I don't need him now. * Percy: Don't be so daft! * Toby: I'd never go without my driver. I'd be frightened! * Thomas: Huh! I'm not scared. * Toby: You never dare! * Thomas: I would then. You'll see. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Thomas: Silly stick-in-the-muds! I'll show them! Driver says I can manage without him. I'll just go out and then I'll stop and "wheesh!" That'll make them jump. * Narrator: Thomas thought he was being clever and really he was only moving because a careless cleaner had meddled with his controls. He soon found his mistake. He tried to "wheesh!", but he couldn't. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along. He didn't dare look at what was coming next. There was the stationmaster's house! The stationmaster was about to have breakfast. * Thomas: HORRORS! his eyes and crashes into the house _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Stationmaster's Wife: (scolds Thomas) You miserable engine! Just look what you've done to our breakfast! Now I shall have to cook some more! bangs the door, causing more plaster to fall on Thomas _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Donald and Douglas: Dinna fash yourself, Thomas. We'll soon have you back on the rails. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: You are a very naughty engine. (US: You're in a lot of trouble, Thomas.) * Thomas: I know, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. * Narrator: Thomas' voice was muffled behind his bush. * The Fat Controller: You must go to the works and have your front mended. It will be a long job. * Thomas: Yes, Sir! * The Fat Controller: Meanwhile, a diesel rail car will do your work. * Thomas: A-A-A d-diesel, Sir? * The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas. Diesels always stay in their sheds till they are wanted. Diesels never gallivant off to breakfast in stationmasters' houses. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas Comes to Breakfast Accessory Pack and Thomas Comes to Breakfast version of Thomas (discontinued) * Plarail * Minis - Breakfast Thomas * Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Breakfast-Time for Thomas * Buzz Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Railway Series Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Ladybird Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast & BoCo the Diseasel * Pop-Up Books - Trouble on the Tracks * Engine Adventures - Thomas Goes Crash! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasComestoBreakfast1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastUKtitlecard.jpg|1991 UK title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfast1993USTitleCard.png|1993 US title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDtitlecard.jpg|1998 US VHS/DVD title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastWelshtitlecard.JPG|Welsh title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastUkrainianTitleCard.jpeg|Ukrainian title card File:ThomasandtheGuard3.png|Stock footage File:ThomasComestoBreakfast1.png|Stock footage File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast3.png|Thomas at Tidmouth File:ThomasComestoBreakfast4.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast6.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast7.png|Thomas is sad when he is meant to be conceited File:ThomasComestoBreakfast56.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast8.png|Toby, Thomas and Percy File:ThomasComestoBreakfast9.png|Note: Donald's tender is in the signal box in the background File:ThomasComestoBreakfast10.png|Toby File:ThomasComestoBreakfast11.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast12.png|The careless cleaner File:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast14.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast15.png|Percy File:ThomasComestoBreakfast16.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast17.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png|The engines and the shed arrangements are facing the wrong way File:ThomasComestoBreakfast19.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast20.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast21.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast22.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast24.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png|Thomas' cab File:ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png|The stationmaster's house File:ThomasComestoBreakfast27.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast29.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast32.png|Restored version File:ThomasComestoBreakfast32(OriginalShot).png|Original version File:ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast34.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast35.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast60.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png|Donald File:ThomasComestoBreakfast38.png|Douglas File:ThomasComestoBreakfast39.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast40.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast41.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast42.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast43.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast44.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast45.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast46.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast47.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast48.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast49.png|"Meanwhile, a diesel railcar will do your work." File:ThomasComestoBreakfast50.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast51.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast52.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast53.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast69.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.jpg|Thomas and Mrs. Kyndley File:ThomasComestoBreakfast46.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast40.JPG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast65.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast41.JPG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast64.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast43.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast45.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast44.PNG ThomasComestoBreakfast66.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastAccessorySet.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastLimitedEdition.jpg|2003 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofThomas.jpg File:PlarailConductor'sHouse.jpg|Plarail Conductor's House File:MinisBreakfastThomas.png|Minis File:Breakfast-TimeforThomas.PNG|Original book File:ThomasComestoBreakfast(book).PNG|Step Into Reading book File:ThomasComestoBreakfastBuzzBook.png|Buzz book File:ThomasComestoBreakfastJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz book File:TroubleontheTracks.jpg|Pop-up book File:ThomasGoesCrash!.png|Thomas Goes Crash! File:ThomasComestoBreakfastBoCotheDiseaselLadybirdCover.PNG|Thomas Comes to Breakfast & BoCo the Diseasel Episode File:Thomas Comes to Breakfast - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas Comes to Breakfast-Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas Comes to Breakfast - US (Restored) George Carlin|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations